Records of one particularly annoyed shortstop
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée d'Erendyce/ Titre alternatif : Diary of one particularly suspicious catcher - Parce que peu importe combien quelqu'un peut être génial, il peut parfois ne pas réussir à percer à jour ses coéquipiers.


_Auteur : Erendyce_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : K+_

 _Disclaimer : Daiya no A n'appartient ni à Erendyce ni à moi-même, pour ma part je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction !_

 _NdT : Merci à Erendyce pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire ^-^_

 _Annonce : Plusieurs de mes futures traductions seront publiées sur le site_ _ **Archive of our own**_ _(alias AO3) uniquement. En effet, l'auteur ne souhaite pas que son travail soit diffusé en dehors de ce site, ce que je respecte. Du coup, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour là-bas également !_

NdA : Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle crack-fic \o/  
Un immense merci à pixieroo pour avoir corrigé ce texte, à brona pour avoir chaperonné le désastre qu'a été l'écriture, et à yiz pour l'aide supplémentaire !

* * *

 **Records of one particularly annoyed shortstop**

 _Archives d'un arrêt-court particulièrement contrarié_

* * *

Titre alternatif :

 **Diary of one particularly suspicious catcher**

 _Journal intime d'un receveur particulièrement suspicieux_

* * *

« Miyuki Kazuya ! » Gueula Sawamura, l'index pointé résolument vers l'objet de son courroux. Ledit objet haussa un sourcil, le léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres trahissant sa tentative ratée d'avoir l'air agacé.

« Tant d'énergie si tôt le matin, Sawamura. » Dit-il en ajustant sa tenue de receveur. « Que dirais-tu d'utiliser cette énergie pour utiliser une batte correctement ? »

« Je suis un lanceur, alors je mets mon énergie dans mes lancers ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un sujet pour commencer. A moins que tu ne veuilles dire que mon humble personne soit le sujet lui-même ? »

« Tu parles ! Gah, tu es si énervant que je ne te ferai plus jamais la faveur recevoir mes lancers ! » Fulmina Sawamura.

« Tu me fends le cœur. » Dit Miyuki pince sans rire.

« Ne te fous pas de moi je peux encore reconnaitre un sarcasme quand j'en entends un ! »

« Tiens donc, première nouvelle ! » Répondit Miyuki de la même façon. Il tapota ensuite l'épaule de Sawamura. « Maintenant grouille-toi d'aller dans l'enclos avant que je n'y aille avec Furuya à la place. »

Mentionner le nom du rival de Sawamura eut le résultat attendu. Le lanceur se figea un dixième de seconde, se raidit puis exécuta un salut militaire qu'il accompagna d'un 'A vos ordres !' et d'un 'Attends-moi, Miyuki !'.

A peine quelques mètres plus loin, plusieurs témoins de la scène fixèrent la batterie qui s'en allait vers l'enclos.

« Mariés. » Grogna Kuramochi d'une voix blasée.

« Complètement mariés. » Le rejoignit Asô.

« Absolument mariés. » Acquiesça Kanemaru.

« Ils ne pourraient pas être plus mariés. » Ajouta Maezono.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputaient d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Tôjô.

« Aucune putain d'idée et ce n'est même pas comme si ça avait de l'importance à ce stade, non ? » Kuramochi haussa les épaules.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne sortent toujours pas ensemble, par contre. » Dit pensivement Haruichi.

« C'est agaçant. »

« Ouais. »

« Rien que les voir me donne envie de les cogner. »

« Pareil. »

« Ils peuvent pas juste s'avouer leurs sentiments et arrêter ça ? »

« Ils ont besoin d'un pied au cul. »

« Ouais. »

« Totalement. »

« Absolument. »

« Alors prenons les choses en main. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kuramochi, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda prudemment Maezono. Kuramochi haussa les épaules à la question.

« Soit on essaye de faire quelque chose, soit on est condamnés à assister à ces querelles d'amoureux tous les jours. Hey, ils ne sont même pas ensemble ! »

La réflexion déclencha plusieurs grognements et grommellements, qui pouvaient tous se résumer en trois mots : Tout. Sauf. Ça. Par conséquent, la décision fut vite prise, et sans surprise le vote pour fut unanime.

Kanemaru se racla la gorge.

« Ok, on est tous d'accord pour s'occuper de leurs conneries et tout, mais comment on s'y prend exactement ? »

Une nouvelle fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kuramochi, qui claqua la langue avec agacement.

« Hey, ne me fixez pas tous comme ça j'ai pas encore d'idée. Nous devons réfléchir à une sorte de plan. »

« On pourrait leur envoyer des menaces de mort et les forcer à signer un contrat de mariage avec un couteau sous la gorge. » Suggéra Asô.

« Essayons de trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus acceptable d'un point de vue légal. »

« Et si on créait des situations qui conduiraient Miyuki-san et Eijun-kun à s'avouer leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre ? » Risqua Haruichi d'un air faussement gêné.

« Tu peux développer, s'il te plait. » Demanda Tôjô.

« Oh, je sais ! » Coupa Maezono. « Tu veux dire, comme les enfermer tous les deux une nuit dans une chambre ? Et ensuite au matin on les retrouve nus l'un au-dessus de l'autre ou un truc du genre ? »

Une nouvelle série de grognements s'éleva.

« Ne nous mets pas en tête ce genre d'image inutile, Zono. » Grimaça Kuramochi. « J'ai pas besoin de faire des cauchemars. »

« Sans aller jusqu'à cette extrémité, l'idée générale a l'air raisonnable. » Dit Kawakami.

« Donc tout ce que nous avons à faire est de créer des situations romantiques pour ces deux idiots. » Résuma l'arrêt-court. Il s'interrompit une seconde et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Vu comment notre capitaine et Sawamura sont stupides et bornés, ça va vraiment être un défi ambitieux. Les gars vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez le faire ? » Demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux, en regardant tour à tour chacun de ses coéquipiers.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, un à un, la détermination brillant dans leur regard.

« Parfait, cela va nécessiter un peu d'organisation et de préparation. Je propose qu'on prenne tous la journée pour essayer de trouver des idées réalisables. » Conclut Kuramochi.

Ainsi commença la mission visant à protéger la santé mentale de l'équipe de baseball de Seidô.

De l'enclos, Miyuki ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette réunion inhabituelle, spécialement après avoir chopé Kuramochi en train de le foudroyer du regard. Il allait devoir faire cracher le morceau, quel qu'il soit, à ses vice-capitaines.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin de la première heure.

« Kuramochi. » Appela doucement Miyuki.

L'autre garçon releva la tête.

« Hum ? »

« Tu es mon vice-capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ouais. » Répondit Kuramochi.

« Alors le Coach Kataoka a dû te dire de me soutenir et de m'aider à garder l'équipe efficace et en bon ordre, pas vrai ? »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Kuramochi, agacé.

« Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne tentes rien de stupide qui aurait comme conséquence de nuire à l'équipe ou à son capitaine. »

Kuramochi était sûr qu'il venait de sentir un nerf éclater.

« Je suis vraiment tenté de te faire mal, là maintenant, pour me sortir de telles conneries. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je m'assurais juste que les choses étaient limpides entre nous. » Sourit Miyuki.

C'était moins une.

* * *

L'équipe se mit d'accord pour commencer avec quelque chose de plutôt classique : la jalousie. La cible principale serait Miyuki. L'objectif était simple : donner un bon coup de pied au cul au capitaine de Seidô (au sens figuré, même si Kuramochi n'était pas totalement de cet avis) pour l'aider à réaliser ses sentiments.

« On ne devrait pas essayer aussi avec Sawamura ? » Demanda Asô.

« Il est trop bouché pour que ce type de plan marche. » Dit Kanemaru.

« On trouvera autre chose pour Bakamura. C'est juste le premier essai après tout. » Expliqua Kuramochi alors qu'il gribouillait quelque chose sur un cahier.

Maezono regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kuramochi.

« Tu écris quoi ? »

« Hum ? Oh, ça ? » L'arrêt-court leva les yeux de son cahier. « Je me suis dit que j'allais garder une trace écrite de ce qu'on fait voir ce qui marche ou pas, pour mémoire. C'est une sorte de journal. J'ai eu l'idée par Nabe et toutes les notes qu'il prend pendant les matchs etc. »

« Tu prends ça très au sérieux. » Dit Kawakami.

« C'est un sujet très sérieux. » Répondit Kuramochi. « Ma santé mentale est en jeu, là. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? » Demanda Haruichi.

Kuramochi renifla.

« A l'évidence, tu ne partages pas ta chambre avec Sawamura. Cet idiot se plaint de Miyuki jour et nuit. Bordel, il rêve même de Miyuki. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Il parle en dormant. »

« Pas ce type là de rêve, j'espère. » Grimaça Kanemaru.

« Putain non, Sawamura est trop stupide pour ça. » Rétorqua immédiatement Kuramochi. « Même maintenant il est absolument convaincu qu'il méprise Miyuki. » Il se tut une seconde avant d'ajouter. « Tout le monde méprise Miyuki, alors c'est compréhensible. Quoi qu'il en soit, revoyons ça du début une dernière fois. »

Le plan fut résumé rapidement, étant donné qu'il n'était pas particulièrement compliqué. Une fois que Kuramochi eut fini de briefer l'équipe, il fit un dernier rappel :

« Nous devons nous assurer que Miyuki est toujours dans le coin, ou bien il n'y aura aucun intérêt à faire tout ça. »

Chacun acquiesça et se prépara pour l'entrainement, où le plan débuterait.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #1**_

 _Objectif :_ _rendre jaloux le capitaine de merde en collant à fond Bakamura._

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _Tôjô et Kanemaru ont pratiquement sauté sur Sawamura après qu'il ait réussi à lancer une balle à 160km/h (à noter : comment a-t-il même pu faire ça ?). Miyuki a dit que c'était un coup de chance extraordinaire et s'est barré s'entrainer à la batte. Il n'a montré aucune réaction quand j'ai bloqué Sawamura dans une position embarrassante. Il doit être trop habitué._

 _Haruichi a demandé à Sawamura de lui apprendre à amortir correctement. Un bon début, mais Ryo-san a foncé sur le terrain parce qu'il pensait que Sawamura essayait de molester son frère._

Kuramochi posa son stylo, sentant un frisson le parcourir tout à coup au souvenir, mais il se crispa aussi de frustration. Ça aurait pu marcher, avec Sawamura positionnant méticuleusement les bras et les jambes de Haruichi pour obtenir l'amorti parfait. Avec un soupir, Kuramochi continua à écrire.

 _On a réussi à sauver Sawamura. Miyuki s'est marré. Foutu lui._

 _Passons. Nori a proposé d'apprendre à Sawamura à lancer de côté, en tenant sa main, son bras etc. Très convaincant. Je suis sûr que j'ai vu Miyuki les regarder bizarrement, mais Furuya_ _était jaloux de Sawamura et a demandé que Nori lui apprenne aussi. Le plan a foiré. Ces putains de dossard 1._

* * *

Kuramochi ferma le cahier et vérifia l'heure, il était 23h. Avec un peu de chance, dormir lui donnerait de nouvelles idées.

Sous lui, dans le lit du bas, il entendit Sawamura murmurer quelque chose entre deux ronflements quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à 'Miyuki Kazuya espèce d'enfoiré'.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _ **3 Octobre**_

 _Mes soupçons sont confirmés. Kuramochi et les autres sont clairement en train de comploter quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui ils n'ont pas arrêté de se coller à Sawamura pour une raison inconnue, surtout les première année. Et Nori a même essayé d'apprendre à Sawamura les lancers de côté. Il le touchait partout. Pas que ça m'ennuie, mais Nori devrait savoir que le lancer de côté est contreproductif pour Sawamura._

 _Et il n'avait pas besoin de le peloter comme ça._

 _'Pas que ça m'ennuie',_ _se répéta mentalement Miyuki alors qu'il refermait le journal et allait se mettre au lit._

* * *

 _ **Entrée #2**_

 _Objectif :_ _rendre jaloux le capitaine de merde grâce à Chris-senpai_

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui n'a pas marché. Vu l'obsession naturelle de Sawamura pour Chris-senpai, ça aurait dû être du gâteau. On s'est assuré que Miyuki soit dans le coin avant de commencer à interroger Sawamura sur Chris-senpai… Je ne veux même pas savoir comme il a su le nombre et la couleur exacte de chaque t-shirt, veste et pantalon de Chris-senpai. Comme prévu, Sawamura faisait l'éloge de Chris-senpai entre chaque réponse._

 _Et avant qu'on s'en rende compte, Miyuki et Tanba-senpai se sont joints à nous, en adversaires de Sawamura sur qui connaissait le mieux Chris-senpai (à noter : le gâteau préféré de Chris-senpai est l'opéra). Kanemaru et moi avons dû les arrêter avant qu'une guerre n'éclate. A la fin, je pense que Sawamura a gagné haut la main, en gros._

 _C'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Miyuki, tu devais être jaloux que Sawamura préfère Chris-senpai à toi !_

 _Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des fayots._

* * *

 _ **4 Octobre**_

 _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu face à Bakamura. Mais une nouvelle fois, comment j'étais censé savoir que le premier gant de Chris-senpai lui avait été donné par un de leurs voisins aux USA ? Comment cet idiot de Bakamura a eu cette info ? Comment peut-il connaître Chris-senpai mieux que moi, en dépit du fait qu'il soit arrivé un an après moi ? Je dois mettre à jour mes informations sur Chris-senpai._

 _Ensuite je punirai Sawamura._

* * *

« On devrait prendre une approche plus franche. » Déclara Tôjô. « Peut-être quelque chose comme un baiser indirect. »

Haruichi s'étrangla presque. Lui et Tôjô étudiaient actuellement dans la bibliothèque de l'école, et le silence relatif avait été brisé par les paroles de Tôjô.

« J-je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Bégaya Haruichi, ses joues se teintant de rose.

« Pour Sawamura et Miyuki-senpai, je veux dire. »

« Ah ça, d'accord. Hum alors, tu suggères qu'on devrait faire en sorte qu'ils s-s'embrassent indirectement ? » Demanda Haruichi, cachant à grand peine son embarras.

« Oui, par exemple, leur faire partager un truc à manger ou échanger leurs bouteilles d'eau et leur faire remarquer après qu'ils aient bu. »

« Ça semble réalisable. Tu devrais y aller et en parler à Kuramochi-senpai. » Dit Haruichi avec un sourire.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #3**_

 _Objectif :_ _Baiser indirect_

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _Idée de Tôjô : attendre que la batterie d'abrutis soit dans l'enclos et échanger leurs bouteilles. Kanemaru a géré cette part. Sawamura et Miyuki n'ont rien remarqué. On était près de réussir, mais juste au moment où on était prêts à boire, Haruno est arrivée avec un plateau de boules de riz, a trébuché et est tombée. Les bouteilles étaient éparpillées partout alentours. On ne pouvait plus savoir laquelle était à qui. On était TELLEMENT près, putain !_

 _(A noter: la prochaine fois, ne pas oublier de prendre une photo de Miyuki écrasé par Sawamura et Haruno)._

* * *

Le prochain plan était plus proche que ce que Maezono avait suggéré au tout début, sauf qu'ils n'enfermeraient pas Miyuki et Sawamura dans une chambre la nuit. Ils leur laisseraient juste les bains pour eux seuls après l'entrainement. C'était une occasion idéale pour créer un lien entre deux hommes une atmosphère relax et des corps nus se reposant dans le bassin vaporeux, une splendide vue sur des torses nus et des épaules dessinées sur lesquelles ruisselaient l'eau chaude, l'intimité de –

« Vraiment Zono, ferme-la. Tu me rends malade. » Grogna Kuramochi. « On a pas besoin de tant de détails. »

« D'accord, désolé. » S'excusa Maezono, légèrement honteux de lui-même.

« Alors, tout ce qu'on a à faire est de se barrer dès que Miyuki et Sawamura arrivent aux bains, c'est ça ? Mais comment on peut faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent en même temps ? » Demanda Kanemaru. « Sawamura reste souvent dehors tard pour courir ou continuer à lancer. »

« Idéalement on aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour les retenir un petit moment, comme ça nous pourrons nous doucher avant qu'ils arrivent. » Dit Shirasu.

« On pourrait demander aux filles de faire ça. » Proposa Kanemaru.

Kuramochi secoua la tête. « Ça marchera pas. Miyuki soupçonnerait forcément quelque chose comme les filles lui parlent à peine. »

« Et si c'était nous ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Kuramochi se retourna. « Ryo-san ! »

Ce dernier n'était pas seul. Plusieurs autres troisième année étaient aussi là, créant un regroupement dans le couloir de l'école qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards curieux des autres étudiants.

« Haruichi m'a dit que vous n'arriviez à rien les gars. » Dit Ryousuke, le sourire diabolique sur les lèvres montrant qu'il approuvait tout à fait leurs actions.

« Alors on est venus aider. » Déclara Miyauchi, les bras croisés, en expirant par le nez.

Les visages des première et seconde année montrèrent de la surprise.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Maezono.

« Quelle utilité ont les troisième année si ce n'est de vous aider ? » Dit Tanba très sérieusement.

« C'est pour le plus grand bien. » Acquiesça Testu. « Du temps où j'étais capitaine, je n'ai pas pu prendre de mesure efficace concernant Miyuki et Sawamura, et la santé mentale de l'équipe toute entière a souffert de mon incapacité à – »

« Oui, oui. » Le coupa Ryousuke avant de s'adresser de nouveau à ses cadets. « Revenons-en au problème, vous avez besoin d'aide pour occuper Miyuki et Sawamura sur le terrain pour que vous les mecs puissiez avoir fini avec le bain avant qu'ils arrivent c'est ça ? »

Kuramochi acquiesça.

« C'est à peu près l'idée, ouais. »

« Alors Tanba et moi allons-nous en occuper. » Dit Tetsu. « Miyuki et Sawamura seront moins suspicieux si nous allons sur le terrain pour leur donner quelques conseils de baseball. »

« Ce serait génial ! » S'exclama Kanemaru, et quelques autres acquiescèrent.

« Laissez-nous faire ! » Déclara Tanba avec l'assurance d'un lanceur titulaire.

« Et on les espionnera dans les bains depuis l'extérieur. » Ajouta naturellement Ryousuke.

* * *

La première partie du plan – occuper Miyuki et Sawamura à la fin de l'entrainement – se déroula sans accroc. Malheureusement, comme aucun plan ne se déroule parfaitement, au moment où Tetsu et Tanba eurent fini d'expliquer les devoirs d'un capitaine et d'un lanceur à Miyuki et Sawamura respectivement, les autres joueurs de l'équipe première n'avaient pas totalement fini de se doucher. En conséquence, quand Miyuki et Sawamura arrivèrent aux bains, ils eurent le privilège d'assister à une scène plutôt unique : leurs coéquipiers se hâtant de sortir à toute vitesse – plus ou moins habillés Asô trébuchant sur un tabouret, Higasa oubliant une chaussette, et Kanemaru glissant et percutant Tôjô entre autres choses. Kuramochi fut le plus rapide, évidement.

En dépit de ces quelques incidents, ils étaient tous parvenus à sortir à l'extérieur, où les troisième année étaient déjà en place pour espionner Miyuki et Sawamura à travers la fenêtre brumeuse.

« Vous avez été trop lents les mecs ! » Les réprimanda Ryosuke.

« Pardon, pardon. » S'excusa rapidement Kuramochi. « Alors, ça se passe comment là-dedans ? »

« Ça devrait être prometteur. » Dit Kanemaru. « Comme ils ne sont que tous les deux, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de laver le dos de l'autre. Ce sera un bon début. »

Malheureusement cependant, il se passa à peine une minute avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre, laissant un nouvel arrivant entrer. Kuramochi jura dans un souffle.

« Quel est le putain de retardataire qui – Oh. Ok, merde. »

Une série collective de soupirs se fit entendre.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #4**_

 _Objectif :_ _Laisser ce capitaine de merde et cet abruti de lanceur ensemble dans les bains._

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _COMMENT ON A PU OUBLIER QUE LE COACH KATAOKA UTILISAIT AUSSI LES BAINS ?_

* * *

 _ **7 Octobre**_

 _…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

 _P.S. : Le teint bronzé de Sawamura lui va vraiment bien. Et sa peau est plutôt douce. Ça doit être le savon qu'il utilise._

* * *

Une réunion de crise fut organisée dans la chambre de Kanemaru (qui était incidemment aussi celle de Chris). Les joueurs de Seidô étaient déterminés à poursuivre leur mission jusqu'au bout, et les premiers échecs ne les arrêteraient assurément pas. Il y avait un léger problème cependant : leur stock d'idées diminuait lentement mais surement, se réduisant à peau de chagrin. Cela ne leur laissait que très peu d'options, une d'entre elles étant l'idée discutable de Ryosuke de droguer Sawamura et de l'attacher sur le lit de Miyuki.

« Chris, on aurait vraiment besoin de ta sagesse maintenant. » Demanda Tanba au receveur. Ce dernier abandonna l'idée de ne pas s'impliquer là-dedans, mais ce ne fut qu'avec réluctance qu'il rejoignit la conversation.

« Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à Isashiki ? Si quelqu'un connait quelque chose en la matière c'est bien lui. » Soupira-t-il.

« Jun-senpai ? » Le visage de Kanemaru s'éclaira. « Oh ! C'est notre expert en shôjo ! »

Kuramochi frappa du poing dans sa main.

« D'accord, des situations désespérées appellent à des mesurées désespérées ! Allons demander à Jun-san ! »

* * *

 _ **Entrée #5**_

 _Jun-san s'est impliqué dès la première seconde. Je pense qu'il est encore plus survolté que nous. Bien. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par la collection de manga shôjo qu'il a sur ses étagères. Ça devrait nous procurer suffisamment de ressources. A présent je prépare la prochaine tentative. Je reviendrai plus tard pour archiver le résultat._

 _ **Entrée #5**_ ** _(2_** ** _ème_** ** _partie)_**

 _Objectif :_ _Effrayer Sawamura avec un film d'horreur et le faire ramper sur les genoux de ce capitaine de merde._

 _Résultat :_ _Pas certain pour celui-ci. Pas trop mal, je pense._

 _Détails :_ _Ryo-san nous a prêté un de ses films et on est tous allés squatter chez Miyuki comme d'hab'. D'abord, nous avons fait en sorte que Sawamura ne sache pas de quel type de film il s'agissait, pour la surprise. Ensuite on s'est assuré que Sawamura et Miyuki s'asseyent l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand les trucs qui font peur ont commencé, Miyuki s'est foutu de la gueule de Sawamura pour être un tel trouillard. Ce mec n'aide vraiment pas. Haruichi a fait semblant d'avoir peur et s'est agrippé sur Ryo-san pour donner des idées à Sawamura. CET ABRUTI DE SAWAMURA A FINI PAR S'AGRIPPER AUSSI À RYO-SAN. A QUEL POINT PEUT-IL ÊTRE CON ?_

 _Jun-san l'a viré à coups de pieds avant que je ne puisse lui faire une clé à la tête. Mais il y a eu un signe positif. J'ai vu Miyuki tressaillir. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons fait notre première percée ! Quelque chose d'horrible a dû se produire dans le film parce que Sawamura est monté dans le lit de Miyuki et s'est caché sous la couverture. Il y est resté jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand Ryo-san a taquiné Miyuki à ce propos, il a juste haussé les épaules. Mais je suis quasi sûr qu'il a rougi. Il a ROUGI, putain ! On commence à avancer. A la fin du film, on a essayé de convaincre Miyuki de laisser Sawamura dans son lit comme il ne voulait pas sortir de sous la couverture, mais ce capitaine de merde s'est foutu en rogne. Dommage._

* * *

 _ **15 Octobre**_

 _Une nouvelle nuit occupée après une semaine de répit. Je pense sérieusement à prendre une autre chambre, loin du dortoir. Ryo-san a encore apporté un de ses films. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des films d'horreur, mais je dois dire que celui-là était marrant. Je demanderai de nouveau le titre à Ryo-san. A un moment Sawamura voulait s'en aller, mais pour une raison inconnue les gars ne l'ont pas laissé faire. Alors à la place il a fini par se cacher dans mon lit._

 _Quand le film s'est terminé, Kuramochi voulait que Sawamura reste là. Je pensais qu'il déconnait, comme d'hab, mais ensuite Tetsu-san a approuvé, disant que c'était mieux si je restais avec Sawamura s'il avait des cauchemars. Si ça n'avait été que Tetsu-san, j'aurais cru que ce n'était que des bonnes intentions. Le problème c'est que tout le monde était d'accord, ce qui m'a ramené à ma première idée que les gars trafiquent quelque chose avec Sawamura. Je sais que c'est une cible facile, mais ils devraient faire plus gaffe à ne rien faire qui pourrait diminuer les performances de Sawamura. Peu importe combien il est stupide, c'est notre seul et unique gaucher._

Miyuki referma son journal et étira ses bras en baillant. A cause du film, l'heure habituelle de son coucher était dépassée depuis longtemps. Il grimpa dans son lit, soupirant en voyant le bazar que Sawamura avait fait avec les couvertures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Le léger parfum du shampoing de Sawamura lui chatouilla les narines surprenamment cependant, il ne trouva pas cela du tout déplaisant.

 _ **20 Octobre**_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais les mecs ont l'air distraits ces derniers jours. Aujourd'hui Shirasu a loupé deux balles faciles et Zono a continué à frapper de mauvaises balles. Sawamura lance comme d'habitude, par contre._

 _ **21 Octobre**_

 _Shirasu et Zono jouaient mieux aujourd'hui, mais c'était Asô qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter la balle. Kawakami a trébuché deux fois en courant. C'est une maladie contagieuse ? Sawamura continue à lancer comme d'habitude. Aussi, aujourd'hui ils ont insisté pour que l'on mange des spaghettis pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai suspecté l'empoisonnement, alors j'ai laissé Sawamura terminer l'assiette. Il avait l'air d'aller bien._

* * *

« C'est mauvais. » Exposa Kuramochi l'air sombre. « Nous n'obtenons aucun résultat et certains d'entre nous commencent à être distancés. »

« Vous avez essayé toutes les idées que je vous ai données ? » Demanda Jun.

« On est en train de les épuiser. » Dit Kuramochi, feuillant les pages de son cahier. « Hier nous avons essayé le partage du plat de spaghettis, la veille c'était le film ringard au cinéma avec le partage de la glace, l'avant-veille c'était – »

« Ok, ok, j'ai pigé. Tout a échoué et à présent vous n'arrivez plus à vous concentrer à l'entrainement. » Dit Jun, la voix lourde de reproches.

« C'est plus ou moins ça. » Admit Kuramochi avec embarras.

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout. » Dit Tetsu. « On ne peut se permettre d'avoir l'équipe première qui se déconcentre à cause d'un tel problème. Peut-être que vous devriez abandonner un temps vos plans concernant Miyuki et Sawamura. »

« Miyuki et Sawamura sont en gros la source de tous les problèmes. » Pointa Ryosuke. « Et bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement heureux d'entendre que vous autres êtes si faibles que vos performances en sont affectées, je peux aussi comprendre la pression psychologique à laquelle vous êtes soumis. »

« Pression psychologique ou non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas s'entrainer correctement. » Grogna Jun. « Nous devons régler ce problème rapidement avant que vous ne deveniez complètement inutiles les gars. Je vais dégoter plus d'idées. »

* * *

 _ **9 Novembre**_

 _Je n'ai toujours pas pu chopper Kuramochi ou quiconque d'autre pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Apparemment ils arrivent à s'entrainer de façon cohérente et efficace, mais je peux voir qu'ils sont toujours préoccupés par quelque chose. J'ai demandé une réunion avec Kuramochi et Zono, mais ils m'ont affirmé que ce devait être une sorte de fatigue temporaire liée aux basses températures et aux rhumes qui se propageaient. Je n'ai pas avalé ça, et le coach non plus. En même temps, ils continuent à faire des trucs bizarres autour de Sawamura. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, mais l'explication la plus probable est qu'il n'ait même pas réalisé que l'équipe entière lui faisait des blagues. Aujourd'hui Sawamura a perdu son maillot pendant l'entrainement. Je suis plutôt sûr que ce sont les gars qui l'ont caché quelque part, cependant. J'ai dû prêter le mien à Sawamura avant qu'il ne s'enrhume. Les idiots ne s'enrhument pas, mais celui-là est à tout autre niveau de bêtise, au point qu'il pourrait être l'exception à la règle._

Alors que Miyuki reposait son stylo, les mots 'boyfriend jersey' flashèrent dans son esprit. Il repoussa rapidement cette pensée. Premièrement, Sawamura n'était pas son petit-ami. Deuxièmement, eh bien… Sawamura n'était pas son petit-ami. Point.

* * *

La chambre de Chris et Kanemaru bourdonnait d'activité les réunions quasi quotidiennes étant devenues routinières d'une certaine manière. Ce soir les joueurs de Seidô passaient en revue les résultats du mois passé.

« Il y a l'air d'y avoir quelques progrès, mais rien de vraiment évident. » Rumina Kuramochi.

« Ils jouent avec notre patience. » Ajouta Ryosuke. « Et cela impacte la performance globale de l'équipe. »

Tetsu acquiesça, les bras croisés.

« Cela ne peut pas durer éternellement, ou Seidô n'ira jamais au Kōshien. »

« Le coach nous a même demandé à Zono et moi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. » Dit l'arrêt-court. « On a dû lui mentir. »

« Je reste sur mon idée d'attacher Sawamura sur le lit de Miyuki. » Dit Ryosuke. « Nu. »

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans la chambre, tandis que quelques-uns – dont Haruichi – toussèrent légèrement dans une tentative d'écarter la suggestion.

Kuramochi soupira.

« Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons essayé presque tous les clichés des mangas de Jun-san. Comment peuvent-ils rester si imperméables ? »

« Pire que tout, ils continuent à se comporter comme s'ils étaient mariés sur le terrain. » Soupira Shirasu. « Mes yeux saignent rien qu'en les regardant. »

« M'en parle pas ! » S'énerva Jun. « J'ai utilisé presque toutes les idées que j'ai pu trouver dans les mangas de ma sœur. »

« Shirasu, tu viens bien de dire 'sur le terrain' ? » A la surprise de tous, c'est Chris qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais en train de penser… peut-être que vous devriez essayer une approche différente. » Expliqua Chris. « Vous voyez, Miyuki et Sawamura sont le plus proche pendant qu'ils jouent, à plus forte raison parce qu'ils ont tous les deux une façon de jouer agressive. Vous pourriez utiliser ça à votre avantage. »

Tetsu acquiesça à nouveau.

« Je vois, tu as l'intention d'utiliser l'élan créé par la synergie qui existe déjà entre eux et qui atteint son sommet dans le feu de l'action et leur donner la poussée supplémentaire dont ils ont besoin pour arriver à la conclusion adéquate. »

« … Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je suis surpris que tu veuilles bien nous aider, Chris. » Nota Jun avec un sourire.

Le receveur soupira et secoua la tête.

« Le plus vite vous en aurez fini avec ça, le plus vite cette chambre retrouvera son calme. » Dit-il. « Dans tous les cas, vous avez un match amical contre Yakushi la semaine prochaine, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Ce serait le moment idéal pour faire quelque chose. Même si ce quelque chose n'est pas encore défini. » Déclara Maezono.

« J'ai un plan. » Dit Kuramochi. « Mais on va avoir besoin que Sanada coopère. »

* * *

La coopération de Sanada fut rapidement acquise. Dès que Kuramochi lui eut expliqué la situation, il avait éclaté de rire et avait accepté de marcher.

« J'ai de la peine pour vous les gars, vraiment. » Dit-il avec compassion. « Très bien ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

« Vous êtes plutôt proches Todoroki et toi, hein ? » Demanda Kuramochi, en jetant un regard au batteur qui était actuellement en train de jouer furieusement de la batte en guise d'échauffement.

Sanada leva un sourcil, bien qu'il ait à peine semblé troublé par la question.

« Je suppose, oui. » Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je pensais que vous pourriez en quelque sorte énerver un peu notre batterie. Leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas assez proches et les forcer à se rapprocher s'ils veulent vous battre toi et Todoroki. » Expliqua Kuramochi avant d'ajouter rapidement : « Ne te méprend pas, nous allons vous battre, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera avec Sawamura et Miyuki ! »

Sanada rit à nouveau.

« C'est ça ! Mais vous êtes sûrs de vouloir prendre le pari ? Miyuki est quelqu'un de particulièrement raisonnable, de ce que j'ai pu voir. »

« Mais pas Sawamura. C'est un idiot, il va sauter dedans tête la première et Miyuki va finir par le suivre. »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Kuramochi tourna la tête vers l'enclos où Sawamura se tenait les deux poings en l'air et hurlant quelque chose comme quoi ils allaient fracasser Yakushi. A côté se trouvaient Shirasu qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel, et Kanemaru qui hurlait au lanceur de fermer sa putain de gueule. Ensuite venait Miyuki qui essayait d'avoir l'air agacé et qui échouait lamentablement. Il balança un bras autour des épaules de Sawamura et lui dit quelques mots avec son sourire prétentieux caractéristique. Quoi qu'il ait dit, cela fit sourire Sawamura encore plus largement et tous deux commencèrent une série de ricanements, cachant leurs visages derrière le gant de Miyuki.

Une goutte se sueur apparut le long du visage de Sanada et il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« N'en dis pas plus. J'ai compris. Et je compatis vraiment avec vous si vous subissez ça toute la journée. »

Kuramochi renifla.

« C'est le cas. »

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble ? » Insista Sanada.

« Certain. »

« D'accord, on va essayer de faire quelque chose. J'ai même une bonne idée de ce qu'on va faire, en fait. Tu m'en dois une, M'sieur le guépard. » Sourit Sanada d'un air satisfait.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #12**_

 _Objectif :_ _Se foutre de la gueule de Miyuki et Sawamura et leur faire réaliser qu'ils sont putain de mariés._

 _Résultat :_ _Inattendu_

 _Détails :_ _Je peux pas dire que je l'avais vue venir, celle-là. Personne ne l'a vu. Sanada est un grand homme. Lui et Todoroki ont parfaitement provoqué notre batterie et Sawamura a mordu à l'appât, et a avalé la ligne et la canne avec. Sanada a dû dire quelque chose à Miyuki quand il était à la batte, parce qu'il a demandé davantage de lancers agressifs après ça. Le coach Kataoka a dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose mais il n'a rien dit, certainement parce qu'on menait. Il a tout de même dit à Sawamura de se calmer à la fin. Cet idiot était tellement énervé qu'il a donné un home-run à Todoroki. C'est un running gag ou quoi ? Maintenant le meilleur. Le match a été annulé à cause de la pluie. On était ex-aequo. Et juste avant qu'ils rentrent pour leur école, Sanada a dit à Bakamura et au capitaine de merde qu'ils leur auraient foutu une raclée s'il n'avait pas plu. Il leur a dit que c'était parce que lui et Todoroki avaient un lien bien plus fort, même s'ils n'étaient pas une batterie. Sawamura a demandé des preuves._

Kuramochi fit une pause, se frottant les tempes et prenant le temps de revisualiser la scène une nouvelle fois. Il recommença à écrire.

 _Sanada lui a donné une preuve._

 _Il a embrassé Todoroki._

 _Je déconne pas._

 _Sanada a_ _embrassé_ _Todoroki, putain. Leurs coéquipiers leur ont juste dit de ne pas faire ça ici, ça veut dire que c'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Sawamura a probablement perdu les quelques neurones qui lui restait. Miyuki était raide comme un piquet. J'ai dû lui donner plusieurs coups de pied pour qu'il recommence à bouger. Le point positif c'est que ça va donner quelques idées à notre batterie. Avec les mecs on s'est mis d'accord pour payer un barbecue à Sanada et Todoroki la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent ici._

* * *

 _ **13 Novembre**_

 _Chers ancêtres au paradis, quelque chose de surréaliste est arrivé aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'aide. D'un soutien psychologique._

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sanada et Todoroki aient ce genre de relation. C'était un vrai coup bas de leur part._

Ce que Miyuki choisit de ne pas écrire – les regards indiscrets étant partout – était que le temps d'une seconde, il s'était imaginé avec Sawamura à la place des joueurs de Yakushi. Il attribuait ce moment de faiblesse au dysfonctionnement temporaire de son cerveau, résultante du choc.

 _Je suis certain que Kuramochi a quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais quand je l'ai interrogé sur le sujet, il a fait l'ignorant. Je l'ai vu parler à Sanada avant le match, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un simple échange de courtoisie pour les accueillir. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait croire ça._

 _Deuxième choc de la journée : Sawamura est venu dans ma chambre après le match et a exigé que je l'embrasse afin que l'on devienne plus forts que Sanada et Todoroki. Quelqu'un par pitié,_ _s'il vous plait_ _donnez à Sawamura quelques neurones. Je n'en demande pas beaucoup. Juste quelques neurones seraient déjà une amélioration spectaculaire au vu de sa bêtise actuelle. J'ai fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et j'ai fermé la porte. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si j'avais accédé à sa demande ? Sa bêtise est peut-être transmissible par la salive, pour ce que j'en sais. J'ai pris la bonne décision._

 _ **14 Novembre**_

 _Il m'a couru après toute la journée, me demandant encore de l'embrasser. Il est aussi revenu dans ma chambre ce soir. Je lui ai dit que s'entrainer était une stratégie plus raisonnable que de s'embrasser s'il voulait devenir plus fort que Sanada. Il a semblé beaucoup y réfléchir, mais qui j'essaye de tromper ? Sawamura ne réfléchit pas._

 _ **15 Novembre**_

 _Pareil aujourd'hui. Quiconque a dit que demain est un autre jour s'est complètement planté._

 _ **16 Novembre**_

 _Mon Dieu. Est-ce que c'est une blague ?_

 _ **17 Novembre**_

 _J'en ai parlé à Kuramochi. Il a trouvé ça très drôle et m'a dit de faire avec. L'enfoiré. Je suis tenté de le faire si ça veut dire que Sawamura me laissera tranquille. Ce serait la seule raison pour le faire. Il n'y a aucune autre raison._

 _ **18 Novembre**_

 _… je l'ai fait, mais seulement sur le front, parce qu'un vrai baiser c'est bien trop demandé. Il a souri comme un idiot. J'espère que personne n'a rien vu, ou c'en sera fini de moi._

* * *

 _ **Entrée #12 (appendice)**_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. La prochaine fois qu'il vient, je dirai à Sanada qu'on leur paye dix barbecues._

* * *

 _ **19 Novembre**_

 _Il m'en a demandé un autre. Je l'ai fait, mais je lui ai dit que c'était le dernier. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude, peu importe combien il me sourit. Mais si j'arrête, alors ça voudra aussi dire qu'il arrêtera de me sourire. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas quand il sourit comme ça. Je devrais continuer ?_

Miyuki secoua la tête et raya précipitamment la dernière phrase. Mais à quoi il pensait ?

* * *

 _ **Entrée #13**_

 _Objectif :_ _leur faire partager un parapluie_

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _La météo annonçait de la pluie aujourd'hui, alors nous avons planqué le parapluie de Miyuki et avons fait savoir 'accidentellement' à Sawamura que Miyuki avait oublié son parapluie. Kanemaru le lui a dit, comme prévu, dès la fin des classes, Sawamura s'est dépêché vers la sortie pour attendre Miyuki. Le problème est qu'une fille a entendu Miyuki dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver son parapluie et c'est comme ça que cinq minutes plus tard une armée de filles se battaient pour partager leur parapluie avec lui. Sawamura a piqué une crise quand il a vu ça et est parti seul._

 _Je déteste ces filles. Je déteste ce capitaine de merde d'être aussi populaire avec les filles. Personne ne m'aurait offert de parapluie si j'avais oublié le mien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre._

* * *

 _ **21 Novembre**_

 _Le jour où il pleut est le jour où je perds mon parapluie. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai réussi à le perdre. Tanba-san l'a apparemment trouvé dans un couloir et me l'a rapporté après l'école. J'aurais aimé qu'il le trouve plus tôt. Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir une douzaine de filles m'offrant leur parapluie. C'était plutôt agaçant et fatigant. En plus, il a plu presque sans discontinuer toute la journée, alors l'entrainement a été annulé. Génial._

 _Dernier évènement de la journée : j'ai eu l'intuition que Sawamura allait faire quelque chose de stupide puisqu'il n'y avait pas entrainement, alors je suis allé sur le terrain, juste au cas où. Evidemment, cet idiot était en train de courir sous la pluie. Il ne portait même pas de manteau ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il l'intention de repousser les limites de la stupidité ? Dans tous les cas, je l'ai trainé par le col jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ai laissé des instructions à Kuramochi pour qu'il le passe à tabac et qu'il s'assure qu'il prenne un bain. Dans cet ordre. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le croire. Je jure que s'il attrape un rhume demain je vais faire de sa convalescence un enfer sur Terre. Et grâce à lui, mon épaule est trempée._

Le même soir, la plupart des téléphones des joueurs de Seidô recevaient un message de Tôjô avec une photo attachée. Elle montrait Sawamura portant le manteau de Miyuki alors que ce dernier tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux deux. Kuramochi mit rapidement à jour les résultats de la journée sur son journal.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #14**_

 _Objectif :_ _remettre sur pied Sawamura_

 _Résultat :_ _échec_

 _Détails :_ _Bakamura a attrapé froid (à noter : incroyable). Bien sûr on a tous pensé que Miyuki pourrait s'occuper de lui. On a refourgué Bakamura à l'infirmerie pour être sûrs qu'il reste au lit. J'ai demandé si quelqu'un pouvait rester avec lui et l'infirmière a dit non. Putain. Je crois que j'ai vu Miyuki s'absenter brièvement pendant l'heure du déjeuner cependant, mais je ne peux pas dire avec certitude s'il est allé voir Bakamura. Juste avant l'entrainement, on a essayé de convaincre Miyuki de rester avec lui dans la chambre pour être sûrs qu'il se repose, mais ce capitaine de merde a refusé. Il a dit que c'était pas son job ou un truc comme ça. Ce soir Bakamura a l'air d'aller mieux, il a dit qu'il serait dans la chambre d'Haruichi pour jouer à des jeux. Bizarre. Il avait l'air un peu trop heureux. Je suis pas sûr du type de jeux auquel ils vont jouer. Prions pour qu'il ne contamine personne avec son rhume._

* * *

 _ **22 Novembre**_

 _L'abruti a attrapé froid, comme prévu, ce qui confirme ma théorie selon laquelle si l'idiotie peut protéger contre les rhumes, il y a quand même une limite. J'ai vérifié rapidement son état durant la pause déjeuner à l'infirmerie, il dormait profondément. Ça change de son caractère bruyant. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il devrait récupérer rapidement, et elle avait raison. Ce soir il était si agité qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des messages pour que je reçoive ses lancers. J'ai craqué (j'ai honte de l'admettre). Il était si enthousiaste, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Il était presque minuit quand nous sommes revenus au dortoir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée et demandé s'il pouvait pioncer dans ma chambre à la place._

Miyuki s'arrêta. La tranquillité de la chambre était seulement troublée par les légers ronflements venant du lit. Il soupira silencieusement. Où est-ce qu'il allait dormir cette nuit ?

 _Il a intérêt à me payer un café plus tard._

* * *

Kuramochi mit son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table juste à côté de Haruichi.

« Sawamura a passé la nuit dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il à son cadet.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement surpris.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, il n'est pas revenu la nuit dernière, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était resté après que vous ayez joué. »

Haruichi avait l'air de plus en plus confus.

« Joué ? »

Kuramochi fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait dans ta chambre pour jouer à des jeux. »

« Je n'ai pas du tout vu Eijun-kun hier. »

« Alors où est-ce qu'il a disparu, merde ? »

A ce moment exact, Miyuki entra dans la pièce, éternuant, suivi d'un Sawamura complètement guéri.

Il y eut un silence soudain.

Les autres joueurs de Seidô échangèrent des regards.

« Putain, pas moyen. » Jura Kuramochi.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #15**_

 _Objectif :_ _remettre sur pied Miyuki (même si j'aurais préféré laisser ce capitaine de merde crever)_

 _Résultat :_ _échec critique_

 _Détails :_ _Il y a vraiment besoin de détails ? Sawamura est le pire infirmier possible. On l'a envoyé prendre soin de Miyuki. Il n'a pas arrêté de le harceler pour qu'il reçoive ses lancers afin de guérir plus vite. Il était tellement bruyant que même moi je me sentais mal pour Miyuki. On a fini par lui faire quitter la chambre de Miyuki à coups de pied. Quel fou furieux. J'en ai marre de lui._

* * *

 _ **23 Novembre**_

 _Que quelqu'un me sauve par pitié._

 _P.S.: ne jamais dormir dans le même lit que Sawamura quand il est malade. Il s'est blotti contre moi toute la nuit. J'aurais dû le virer à coups de pied du lit. J'aurais dû. Je suis trop gentil._

 _P.P.S.: Ce n'était pas déplaisant par contre. Il ne ronflait pas trop fort et m'a tenu chaud. Je devrais réfléchir à recommencer ça pourrait être pratique._

 _P.P.P.S.: Sawamura a changé de shampooing. Il sent bon. Il lui donne les cheveux doux également._

Miyuki étira ses bras, décidant d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il grimpait dans son lit, il essaya d'ignorer le drôle de sentiment de chaleur dans son ventre. Le lit avait l'air un peu trop grand – et un peu vide, également.

 _ **24 Novembre**_

 _Je suis allé voir Tetsu-san pour qu'il me donne des conseils concernant l'équipe. Je ne pense pas bien m'en occuper. Il semble que je n'arrive pas à trouver de moyen pour garder l'équipe plus concentrée. On a bien joué contre Yakushi et le coach était satisfait, alors je ne suis pas trop inquiet, mais aujourd'hui même Kuramochi a commencé à faire des bourdes. Testu-san m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait avec l'équipe et qu'il était convaincu que tout le monde, je le cite, 'faisait absolument de son mieux pour le salut de l'équipe et le plus grand bien'. Il n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détails quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par 'plus grand bien'. A la place il m'a simplement demandé comme les choses allaient entre moi et Sawamura. Je suis encore plus confus. Le mauvais sentiment que j'ai depuis des semaines empire, surtout si les troisième année sont impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre._

* * *

L'humeur de la chambre 202 était digne de funérailles. La morosité se peignait que les visages des troisième année, tandis que le reste des joueurs de l'équipe première étaient divisés entre résignation, frustration et exaspération.

« On a besoin d'une sorte de miracle, de sauveur ou quelque chose. » Laissa échapper Kanemaru, étalé sur son lit.

« Vous êtes sûrs que nous ne voulez pas – » Commença Ryosuke, mais Jun le coupa :

« Oui, oui, nous sommes sûrs qu'on ne veut pas attacher Sawamura sur le lit de Miyuki. Laisse tomber avec ça maintenant, ok ? »

« Je commence à me demander si on ne devrait pas faire ça, après tout. » Murmura Kuramochi.

Tôjô soupira.

« Au point où on en est, nous devons essayer tout ce que nous pouvons. Je suis même prêt à accepter le plan incluant les menaces de mort. »

« Ou bien on peut prendre leurs familles en otage. » Suggéra Asô.

« J'apprécierai si vous ne commenciez pas à comploter des crimes dans ma chambre. » Dit Chris.

« Dans tous les cas, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. On verra si demain nous apporte le miracle espéré. » Dit Kuramochi.

* * *

« Rei, vous avez remarqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kataoka.

« Que les enfants se comportent bizarrement ? Oui, j'ai remarqué. » Acquiesça Rei. « Sauf Sawamura-kun et Miyuki-kun, qui jouent comme d'habitude. »

« J'ai parlé avec Kuramochi et Maezono, mais il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de problème majeur dans l'équipe. »

Rei haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Alors vous ne savez pas où le problème se situe ? »

« Je dois admettre ma défaite, mais à votre ton je présume que vous avez une idée. »

« Bien entendu. Un peu d'observation permet de comprendre tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« En tant que coach, j'ai honte de n'avoir rien remarqué. » Dit Kataoka.

« Vos compétences de coach ne sont pas à blâmer. Disons qu'il s'agit plus d'une question de… sensibilité, je suppose ? »

« Alors vous pouvez faire quelque chose concernant la situation ? »

« Je vais essayer. » Répondit Rei, puis elle ajouta avec un soupir : « Les adolescents sont tellement pénibles de nos jours… »

* * *

Quand Miyuki fut convoqué dans le bureau du coach, il se s'attendait pas à y trouver Rei, et seulement elle. Comme il entrait, elle le salua :

« Ah, Miyuki-kun, assied-toi s'il te plait. » Elle montra le canapé.

Alors qu'il obéissait, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés et ses lunettes étincelant sinistrement.

« A présent, je vais être directe. » Déclara-t-elle sans aucune trace de son sourire habituel. « Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Miyuki fronça les sourcils. S'il s'agissait du comportement étrange de l'équipe des derniers temps, alors le coach Kataoka devrait aussi être là.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit-il finalement.

« Tu es ici. » Rei parlait lentement. « Parce que Sawamura et toi gênez la performance de l'équipe. Vous empêchez vos coéquipiers de se concentrer sur le baseball. »

Trop choqué pour savoir quoi dire, il fallut quelques secondes pour que Miyuki réagisse.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez être plus précise ? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons Sawamura et moi ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux indécis. En tant que capitaine, tu devrais savoir que l'indécision est pire que de ne pas prendre de décision. Et cette indécision qui est la vôtre affecte le reste de l'équipe. »

« Indécision ? Si vous parlez de mes appels de lancers, alors je pense qu'au contraire – »

« Oublie le baseball une seconde, Miyuki-kun. » Le coupa brutalement Rei.

« S'il ne s'agit pas de baseball, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

« Essaye d'y réfléchir davantage. » Dit Rei, et d'une certaine manière cela sonna presque comme une menace. Avait-elle toujours été si effrayante ?

Tout à coup Miyuki souhaita avoir la capacité de devenir invisible et pouvoir s'évader de cet endroit. Comme ce n'était malheureusement pas dans la capacité des hommes, il continua à froncer les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cherchant la raison de la convocation de Rei. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Puis-je demander un indice, peut-être ? » Risqua-t-il, sentant la patience de Rei s'amenuiser.

Rei poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Que ressens-tu pour Sawamura ? » Répondit-elle brusquement.

La question prit Miyuki par surprise. D'abord Tetsu, et maintenant Rei ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui parlait de sa relation avec Sawamura ? Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer malgré lui alors que des pensées aléatoires commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête. Des pensées concernant Sawamura. Sawamura lui souriant, Sawamura lui courant après, Sawamura se blottissant contre lui… Son corps se réchauffa tout à coup, mais il était plutôt certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. En tant que capitaine il était supposé garder la tête froide, son esprit était censé être clair et calme à tout moment, pas confus et embrumé comme présentement.

« Miyuki-kun. » Le ton polaire de Rei le fit se figer. « Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal. Très bien. Maintenant écoute-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas. »

Miyuki acquiesça, se préparant pour ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

 _ **27 Novembre**_

 _…Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Selon Rei-chan, je dois 'prendre une décision concernant ce que je ressens pour Sawamura et m'en occuper rapidement'. Et elle a même insinué que Sawamura et moi serions expulsés si nous ne faisions rien à ce sujet, comme apparemment nous rendrions nos coéquipiers inutiles. L'expulsion ! Sérieusement ? Je suis le capitaine, un receveur de génie et le quatrième batteur, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi ma relation avec Sawamura a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les gars, mais je suppose que je dois faire quelque chose si je ne veux pas que Rei-chan me jette dehors._

 _C'est pas croyable._

Miyuki retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il les garda fermés, utilisant cette occasion de réfléchir aux paroles de Rei. Quel était le problème avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Sawamura ? Ils étaient une batterie, ils travaillaient bien ensemble pendant les matchs et peu importe combien il aimait embêter Sawamura, ils n'étaient jamais en mauvais termes. C'était clair dans sa tête, et il n'était certainement pas en désaccord avec ça.

Ou…

Un à un, il commença à se rappeler tout ce qui était survenu pendant les dernières semaines. Et tout commença lentement à devenir plus clair dans sa tête : le comportement étrange de ses coéquipiers, et tous les évènements inhabituels les concernant lui et Sawamura.

Alors, tout tournait autour de ça. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Quelle belle brochette de coéquipiers il avait.

Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'agir.

 _ **28 Novembre**_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa réponse ait été : 'Oui ! Comme ça maintenant on va pouvoir foutre une raclée à Sanada et Raichi !' Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'on est censé répondre quand quelqu'un vous demande de sortir avec lui ?_

 _Bon sang, dans quelle merde je viens de me mettre ?_

* * *

 _ **Entrée #15**_

 _MISSION : ACCOMPLIE. C'est un succès. Un miracle est arrivé. Le sauveur est venu. Quel qu'il soit. Nous sommes sauvés. L'équipe est sauve. Nous allons au Kōshien._

* * *

« Miyuki Kazuya ! » Gueula Sawamura, l'index pointé résolument vers l'objet de son courroux. Ledit objet haussa un sourcil, le léger sourire narquois sur ses lèves trahissant sa tentative ratée d'avoir l'air agacé.

« Tant d'énergie si tôt le matin, Sawamura. » Dit-il en ajustant sa tenue de receveur. « Que dirais-tu d'utiliser cette énergie pour utiliser une batte correctement ? »

« Je suis un _lanceur_ , alors je mets mon énergie dans mes _lancers_ ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! »

Non loin d'eux, un groupe de garçons observaient la scène.

« C'est moi ou cette scène me fait l'effet d'un déjà-vu ? » Demanda Kanemaru.

« C'est totalement du déjà-vu. » Acquiesça Kuramochi. « Sauf que – PUTAIN DE MERDE PRENEZ UNE CHAMBRE VOUS DEUX ! » Hurla-t-il tout à coup à Miyuki qui pelotait actuellement les fesses de Sawamura pour le conduire vers l'enclos.

En guise de réponse, Miyuki se contenta de sourire d'un air diabolique avant d'attirer Sawamura vers lui et de l'embrasser en plein sur les lèvres, prenant tout son temps afin que Sawamura vire au cramoisi. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre des bordées d'injures venant de ses coéquipiers. Ça leur apprendrait à comploter derrière son dos.

* * *

 _ **Entrée #16**_

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?_

* * *

NdA : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Vous pouvez me laisser des messages sur tumblr si vous voulez parler de DnA ou d'autres animes !


End file.
